


Knife To The Throat

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: BTHB, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: Yet another addition for the BTBH.





	Knife To The Throat

Alex sighed and rested her forehead and hand on the cold stone wall.

Probably she was just getting too old for this.

Her lips twisted into a wry, but exhausted grin.

Old and sentimental.

That had to be it.

She didn’t even realised, that somebody had sneaked up behind her, until she heard a familiar sound.

She heard a hammer of a pistol click.

Somebody was aiming at the back of her head, cocking the hammer back on their pistol.

Oh great … she thought.That was what she got for letting her guard down and walking around in broad daylight without using the form she ordinarily wore to disguise herself during this mission.

With another sigh and very slowly Alex raised her hands.

“Got you at last, vampire …“, the male voice behind her hissed.

Alex narrowed her eyes, mentally making a list of possible opponents she probably was about to face now.

Was it a member of Millenium? Possible.

She weighed her options.

Too close.

She could feel the metal barrel of a pistol pressing directly against her head.

The young man, whoever it was, was doing a sloppy job. 

Probably he was nervous, but his voice didn’t give that away.

So he either was inexperienced, or a fool.

Probably both.

The Draculina swirled around, knocking the gun from the young man’s hands.

He hadn’t even kept his finger on the trigger, otherwise he probably would have shoot her in the head.

Another amateur mistake.

She faced him, getting into her fighting stance and studying her opponent thoroughly.

A young man. She guessed he was around 20 years old, probably older. 

His green eyes were fixed on her faze and blazing with such intense hatred it almost made her flinch.

But one thing was clear now: The boy was a human.

Alex blinked in surprise and was about to say something, when the young man drew out a knife, pressing the blade against her throat, while he put the other hand on the wall next to her head.

“No tricks, monster.“, he hissed.

Alex sighed again, looking at the young man.

“Listen …“, she said calmly. “I dont know, who do you think …“, she began, but his voice cut her short.

“Shut up.“

The brown haired girl took a deep breath.

“I dont know how you justify attacking me …“, she continued finally. “But Im not like the others.“

The man laughed in disbelief.

“Say what you want. You are what you are, vampire.“

“I congratulate you for your acumen.“, Alex said. “But …“

“Shut up!“

This time, the young man was shouting and his face was mere inches away from hers, lips twisted into a hateful snarl.

Without fear, Alex simply looked at him.

“Then do what you have to.“, she told him.


End file.
